


Jae's Whore

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A writer who wants to be the bitch of a character
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Jae's Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wasteman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/gifts).



> Enjoy the ride with gay Jae, Wastie.

Heat from the hearth rolled over Wasteman’s naked, filthy flesh, but it couldn’t compare to the burn that scorched him from head to toe in relentless waves. 

When Jae put a heavy hand on Wasteman’s neck and pushed his face into the floor, he meant to resist, but somehow it got jumbled up in his head and what he ended up doing was sucking Jae’s thumb into his mouth. Jae’s flesh tasted like salt and sweat and scraped over the point of one of Wasteman’s broken teeth. 

Wasteman hurt.

“Master,” he beseeched. It was a miserable cry, plainly sodden with the understanding that he could expect no mercy from his lord. When had Jae ever been merciful?

Maybe if he will just fuck me, Wasteman thought deliriously, spine bending into an arch under Jae’s proprietary hands. Part of him howled at that — I am an Ironborn, not even the lowest of Ironborn omegas would submit to a mainlander — but it was largely deafened by the blind need that had sprouted up through his lungs and mind and heart, choking him like weeds.

He rubbed his cheek against the fire-warmed floor, drooling and eyes glazed, while Jae rutted into him viciously. When had he entered him? Wasteman could not remember. It almost seemed as though his entire life had begun in this moment.

Obscene, mocking things were panted into the sensitive shell of his ear. Wasteman was grateful not to hear them. His awareness of self had turned inwards, focused only on the way his wet flesh could ripple around Jae’s thick length and suckle it into his body so welcomingly. 

Jae fucked him many more times that night: battered against the door, bent and spread over the opulent bed so that the furs brushed against Wasteman’s nipples, raised and lowered in Jae’s lap in the squashy armchair. 

“My tide,” Wasteman remembered saying at one point. He was crying; Jae was so big inside him that the tears were simply forced out. He didn’t understand how misery and arousal could entwine so tightly that they could not be distinguished from one another. “I’m sorry master, it’s my tide —”

“Finally,” Jae laughed into his ear, pinning him to the bed with a cruel hand planted in his lower back. Wasteman obeyed his direction, tame as a kitten. He had to turn his face to be able to breathe. “I’d started to wonder if you were even more useless than your stupid family thought. It was why they had sent you out to whore for me now.'

At some point he fed Wasteman the cold remains of his forgotten supper. Wasteman licked congealed sauce off the floor and chewed morsels of toughened meat from Jae’s hands. When it was all gone, he climbed back into Jae’s lap, and the tide washed over him again in brilliant sensation and nauseating confusion.


End file.
